Al final de todo yo Te Amo
by casiepl
Summary: Bella se tuvo que mudar con su hermano Emmett, a un clan llamado Cullen. Donde conoce a Edward. El se enamoro de ella en una foto, mientras que ella aun no lo conoce. Todos-Vampiros
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan. Tengo _17 años._ Son una vampira y hechicera. Con 2 hermanos, diablillos pero bueno, yo los quiero. Iguales vampiros. Mi mama se divorcio de mi papa cuando tenía 4 años. Al final se caso con alguien llamado Phil. Y mi papa no volvió con el tema del amor. El vive en Foks y mi mama en Jacksonville. Se llama Raneé y papa Charlie.

Mis hermanos se llaman Emmett y Felix. Son unos tontos pero muy divertidos. Ya se los imaginaran. Mi hermano Emmett, no vive con nosotros, vive con papa. O más bien con su novia Rosalie, no la conozco en persona, pero bueno. Vive en Forks, sin que mi papa se diera cuenta. Mi hermano Felix estuvo un tiempo en Italia, en un clan llamado los Vulturis, nuestros lideres, como unos 6 años, y tengo un primo (vampiro) llamado Jasper, el se fue durante unos 4 años, por una idiota vampira llamada Maria, pero regreso al saber que la utilizaba.

Quien diría que con mi transformación seria mas hermosa que Tanya Denali. Ese clan esta integrado por 5 miembros: Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Irina y Tanya. Tanya y yo no nos llevamos bien. No se porque. La verdad antes éramos amigas, pero un día cuando la visite ya no lo fue.

Me tuve que mudar, ya que no podía estar con mi mama, ahí hay sol. Así que me mudare con mi hermano oso y mi papa en Forks. Ah Jasper y Felix, no le gusto la idea, ya que ahí hay otro clan de Vampiros, los Cullen. Que son 6 miembros: Mi hermano, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Carlisle y Edward: no los conozco pero bueno. En el cual mi hermano esta, con su novia Rosalie. El me dijo incluso que era más hermosa que ella. Y tenia razón, me mando una foto y sip, era más hermosa que ella. Pero también ella es hermosa.

Ahí voy en camino a mi _nuevo hogar. _Con mi primo Jasper.

Ah! Por cierto soy vegetariana.

…


	2. Yo soy esa vampira!

**POV-BELLA**

-¡JASPER, YA BAJA!-grite desde el primer piso. Hoy era el día en que me mudaba a Forks. Y Jasper se esta atrasando.  
-¡YA VOY!-grito bajando de las escaleras. Ahora nos encontramos en Chicago, una de nuestras paradas. Vamos en mi Audi, ya que no quiero irme sin el.  
-Al fin-dije en un suspiro dramático.  
-Que graciosa-dije con sarcasmo Jasper.  
-Es que es enserio ¿Por qué te tardaste?-pregunte  
-Estaba recogiendo unos libros-dijo apenado.  
Suspire. Mi primo siempre con su libros y el tema de la historia-Bueno ya vámonos-dije saliendo de la sala (nos estamos quedando en una casa que tenemos por Chicago). El asintió y fuimos por mi Audi. Subió mis maletas y fuimos rumbo a Forks. Jasper maneja mientras yo escucho Avril Lavinge-Smile.

La verdad no me gusta los lugares húmedos y que no haiga sol, pero desgraciadamente es mejor así para nosotros.

Mientras escucho la canción, veo los enormes pinos, arboles y el bosque que esta a nuestro alrededor. Llegamos muy pronto a la mansión Cullen. Era demasiada grande (de tres pisos).

Nos estacionamos enfrente de la mansión. Antes de salir Jasper me hablo.  
-Bella, quiero que te portes bien-dijo serio  
-Si papa-dije sarcásticamente. Salí de mi Audi y fui por mis maletas. Pero unos brazos me abrazaron. Emmett. -Emmett, suéltame-dije  
-Hay! Perdón hermanita, pensé que podía abrazarte ya que no te e visto durante 4 años-dijo haciendo un puchero. Me bajo de sus brazos.  
-Si puedes, lo que no puedes es matarme en un abrazo-dije irritada. No me había percatado de unas miradas. Cuando me voltie, vi a los Cullen.  
-Bella ellos son los Cullen. Ella-dijo señalando a una duende-Es Alice-Antes de poder decir Hola o mucho gusto, ella ya me esta abrazando. Tarde unos segundos en reaccionar pero se lo devolví.  
-Se que seremos buenas amigas-dijo cuando termino el abrazo.  
-Emmm…Claro-dije. Ella empozo a reírse.  
-Ella lo dice en serio, puede ver el futuro-dijo Emmett entre risas.-Bueno ella-dijo señalando a una rubia-Es mi novia, Rosalie-dijo  
-Hola mucho gusto-dije con una sonrisa  
-Hola-dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.  
-Bueno, el-dijo señalando a un Dios griego-Es Edward.  
-Hola-dije dándole la mano.  
-Hola, mucho gusto-dije regresándome el saludo. Al tocar su cálida piel, sentí una descarga eléctrica, pero no se…como de…  
-Y el-dijo señalando a otro hombre, pero mas grande-Es Carlisle.  
-Hola Bella, Bienvenida-dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Hola y gracias-dije con una sonrisa que el me la regreso.  
-Y ella-dijo señalando a otra mujer, pero más grande-Es Esme.  
-Me da mucho gusto tenerte aquí. Emmett no deja de hablar de ti-dijo Esme entre una sonrisa. Yo mire a Emmett que este tenia la cabeza a agachada de vergüenza. Todos nos empezamos a reír, hasta el oso.  
-Ok,Ok,Ok-hizo una pausa Emmett-Bella ellos son los Cullen mi Familia-dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Bueno, vasta de presentaciones-dijo Carlisle-Vamos Bella, hay que enseñarte tu cuarto.  
-Ok-dije  
-Bueno yo me tengo que ir-dijo Jasper acordándonos que esta aquí.  
-No Jasper, no te e visto hace como 4 años-dijo Emmett burlon-Al menos quédate por unas horas-dijo Emmett en sus pucheros.  
-Si Jasper-lo anime  
El suspiro derrotado-Ok-dijo. Todos entramos a la casa, al final Edward y yo. Sentí una mirada clavada en mí, me voltee. Y hay esta, viéndome, el me sonrió mostrándome sus blancos dientes y yo le regrese una sonrisa tímida.

Me enseñaron mi cuarto, que cuarto, era demasiado grande. Adelante esta el cuarto de Edward. Al lado de la duende. Y al final del pasillo el cuarto de Emmett. Me dijeron que es mejor estar lejos de Rosalie y Emmett, cuando se ponen cariñosos.  
-Esto hay que festejar-dijo Alice dando brincos.  
-Me parece buena idea. Invitare a los Denali-dijo Esme con una sonrisa.  
-¡No!-grite. Todos se voltearon con caras de confusos, excepto Jasper y Emmett-Digo… es que…-No sabia como decirlo. Mi hermano me conto que los Cullen eran familia de los Denali, como sus primos.  
-Es que a Bella no les cae bien los Denali, bueno no a todos-dijo Jasper.  
-¿Por qué?-pregunto Edward  
-Es que no me llevo bien con Tanya-dije avergonzada.  
-No eres la única-dijo Rosalie y Alice al mismo tiempo  
-¿En serio?-pregunte  
-Si…mira, es que-voltio Alice, por un momento a ver a Edward. Alice no continúa.  
-¿Asi que?-pregunte  
-Es que a Alice y Rosalie no le cayó bien Tanya, porque era novia de Edward. Es frívola-dijo Emmett.  
-¿Era?-pregunte mirando a Edward.  
-Emmm…Si-dijo Emmett. Dio una pausa y continuo-Edward se enamoro de otra vampira-Mire a Edward y el se encogió de hombros.  
-Oh…-es lo único que pude decir.  
-Chicos, deberíamos invitarlos. De seguro les va a encantar-dijo Carlisle. Ya que nadie se opuso los Denali están invitados. Genial-pensé con sarcasmo.

Jasper se quedaría hasta mi fiesta y eso me alegro. Apoyo moral.  
Todos nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos. Carlisle empezó a marcarles así que Salí de mi cuarto a hablar con Edward. La verdad me moría de ganas de saber quien es ella. Toque y escuche un "pase".  
Su cuarto esta lleno de música, me sorprendió bastante. Y también de libros.  
Me senté en su cama y el también.  
-Hola-lo salude.  
-Hola-dijo  
-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-pregunte.  
-Técnicamente ya me estas preguntando-Fruncí el ceño-Ok. Dime-me alentó.  
-¿Quién es la vampira por la que dejaste a Tanya?-pregunte. Lo mire a los ojos para saber si me decía la verdad. El se tenso.  
-Pues…-se rasco la cabeza-No te puedo decir quien es-me dijo.  
-Se guardar secretos-dije haciendo un puchero.  
-La verdad no es un secreto, ya que todos lo saben-dijo entre una risa y sornisa.  
-Yo no lo se-brome.

En eso tocaron la puerta. No nos dimos cuenta cuando alguien toco, pero bueno.  
-Pase-dijimos a coro Edward y yo.  
-Ya llegaron los Denali-anuncio Esme  
-¿Tan pronto?-pregunte, ni siquiera me di cuenta de su olor.  
-Si, es que pasaban por esta zona-dijo Esme  
-Enseguida bajamos Mama-dijo Edward.  
-Esta bien, no se tarden-dicho eso salió.  
-Adiós, me voy a reglar-me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

Fui directo a mi cuarto. Me bañe a una velocidad muy rápida para ser una vampira. Me puse unos jeans ajustados negros, notando mi cintura, una blusa de manga corta azul. Y mis famosos converses. Con mi cabello suelto.

Salí al mismo tiempo que Edward. Vestía unos pantalones de azul fuerte. Una camisa gris, mostrando su bien formada pecho. Sacudí mi cabeza. En que estoy pensando?

Ya íbamos a medio camina para las escaleras cuando se acerco a mi, rodeo mi cintura con su brazo izquierdo y me susurro en mi odio "el azul es mi color favorito". El se refería a mi blusa. Si pudiera sonrojarme lo haría. Bajamos en la misma posición. Y todos se nos quedaron viendo. Ahí ya estaban los Denali. Y Tanya viendo la mano que tiene Edward en mi cintura.

-Mira nada más. Tan rápido la conquistaste-Dijo Tanya. Y ahora comprendí TODO!

Yo soy la vampira en la que se enamoro Edward y por eso es que la dejo.

…


	3. Eso no es una explicación

En el capitulo anterior:_

_Ya íbamos a medio camina para las escaleras cuando se acerco a mi, rodeo mi cintura con su brazo izquierdo y me susurro en mi odio "el azul es mi color favorito". El se refería a mi blusa. Si pudiera sonrojarme lo haría. Bajamos en la misma posición. Y todos se nos quedaron viendo. Ahí ya estaban los Denali. Y Tanya viendo la mano que tiene Edward en mi cintura._

_-Mira nada más. Tan rápido la conquistaste-Dijo Tanya. Y ahora comprendí TODO!_

_Yo soy la vampira en la que se enamoro Edward y por eso es que la dejo._

**POV-BELLA**

Yo quería una explicación, aunque ya sabía lo que se refería Tanya.

-Tanya lo nuestro no funciono-dijo Edward  
Ya que odio tanto a Tanya dije:-No es mi culpa que se enamoro de mi, Tanya-dije.  
-Bueno, a festejar-dijo Carlisle, cambiando de tema. Le di las gracias en una mira, la cual el me la devolvió con una sonrisa.  
-Si vamos-animo Kate-No ahí que arruinarle el día a Bella-Kate y yo si nos llevamos bien, suerte. Aunque ella dijo que no me arruine el día, YA ESTA ARRUINADA!.  
-Ustedes adelántese, quiero tener _otro _tiempo a solas con mi _amor_- lo dije perfectamente como si fuera normal, pero la verdad lo quería decir con sarcasmo. Edward me tenía que explicar MUCHAS cosas.  
-Ok, vamos-dijo Alice dando saltitos.

Se fueron todos dejando a Edward a mí. Cuando nadie nos vio, saque la mano de Edward de mi cintura bruscamente.  
Lo lleve arrastrando hasta el río, hay nadie nos podría escuchar.  
-Habla-le ordene.  
Suspiro-Bella yo te amo-dijo Edward. Dejándome desprevenida. Yo solo quiero una explicación y el me dice "te amo".  
-Edward hablo de porque no me dijiste que era yo por la que dejaste a Tanya-le dije.  
-No sabía como reaccionarias-dijo agachando la cabeza avergonzado.  
-¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de mi?-pregunte. Esa era la pregunta del millón.  
-Bueno fue hace meses antes de tu llegada-dijo levantando la vista.

…


	4. POV-EDWARD Recuerdos

En el capitulo anterior:_

_-¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de mi?-pregunte. Esa era la pregunta del millón.  
-Bueno fue hace meses antes de tu llegada-dijo levantando la vista._

**POV-EDWARD**

_***FLASH BACK***_

Los Denali nos visitaron, entre ellos mi novia Tanya. Decidieron ver una película, mientras que Emmett y Rosalie se divertían allá arriba.  
-Inviten a Emmett y a Rosalie-animo Alice.  
.Ok, ya voy-dije levantando las manos.  
Subí las escaleras sabiendo que pasaría si aun no termina con sus jueguecitos.

Por GRAN alivio ya me habían escuchado y se cambiaron.  
-Hola Rose y Emmett-los salude-¿Quieren ver una película?  
-Claro hermanito-dijo Rose. Bajo Rosalie y se quedo solo Emmett  
-¿No bajas?-pregunte  
-Si ya voy-y se quedo en el mismo lugar.

Me meti en su mente y no me gusto lo que vi.  
-Agh EMMETT-lo regañe. El muy idiota por tanta prisa no se puso su ropa interior.  
-Ahora bajo-dijo tomando unos bóxer y meterse en el baño.

No me había dado cuenta de las fotos que tiene Emmett. Pase por todas hasta que me encontré con un bello angel. Tiene el cabello largo haciendo cascada por su espalda. Los ojos dorados, es vegetariana. Y al lado de ellos ahí dos hombres. Me sorprendí de quien era. Felix Vulturi. Y otro de cabello rubio. Son vampiros. Emmett salió.  
-Ellos son mis hermanos y mi primo-me dijo. No me había dado cuenta que tenia en la mano la fotografía.  
-¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunte. Aunque quería saber quien es ella.  
-La que esta en medio de los chicos, es mi hermana Bella-dijo con una sonrisa. -El que esta a su izquierda es Felix, mi hermano. Y el rubio a su derecha el es mi primo Jasper-dijo-Bueno vamos.

Bajamos y ya todos están sentados. Me senté donde Tanya esta, aunque no puedo olvidar a Bella. Tengo que preguntarle a Emmett como es.

La película finalizo, aunque no puse NADA de atención. Los Denali se fueron, Tanya se despidió de mí con un beso en los labios, pero yo ya no sentí nada. No se lo regrese.

Le pregunte a Emmett sobre su hermana y me respondió muchas cosas, ella tiene muchas cosas en común, como la música clásica. Me dijo que antes tenía unos ojos de color chocolate y que es MUY terca. Y que tenía un papa aquí en Forks. Que se lleva muy bien con Felix y Jasper y con el. Le dije que me la presentara y el acepto, claro con sus bromas de burla.

Hoy los Denali se van a quedar con nosotros. Y la verdad quiero terminar con Tanya. Ya no siento lo mismo por ella. Desde que vi a Bella me enamore de ella.

-Tanya, tenemos que hablar…-dije. Ella se paro del sofá.  
-¿Qué pasa Edward?-pregunto.  
-A solas-dije. Asintió y salimos al rio para que nadie nos escuche. -Tanya quiero terminar-lo dije sin emoción.  
-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto alterada.  
-Ya no te amo-dije en un suspiro.  
-¿Quién es?-pregunto. Yo ya sabía a que se refería.  
-No se de que hablas-dije inocentemente.

Bufo y se fue.

_***FIN FLASH BACK***_

...


	5. London y Smile ¡No sirven!

Capitulo 4

**POV-BELLA**

No sabía que hacer ¿Huir?

_No! No seas cobarde-_dijo una vocecita en mi cerebro.

_Con cuerdo con la otra-_dijo otra

_Cual otra?! Yo llegue primero que TU!-_

_Pues yo soy más importante-_

¿Quién son?

_Yo soy la que tiene el control de la lógica: Yo soy la que hace acciones lógicas y LLEGUE primero._

Y yo soy la de las emociones e sentimientos. Por cierto me da miedo Jasper. Se me te en lo que no le incumbe. 

Ya basta chicas! Y la del sentimiento, a mi también no me gusta que se interponga Jasper.

_Ya basta! Edward espera una reacción o que digas algo._

Sera mejor que hulla.

_No! Una parte de ti, ósea yo. Quiere que estés con el. Tú quieres.-_dijo mis sentimientos.

Pero que le digo?

_Mmmm-_penso mi lógica

_Mmmm-_penso mis sentimientos.

Oigan-llame su atención

_¿Qué?-_preguntaron al mismo tiempo

Que tal si la de la lógica se llama London. Por lógica. Y la de los sentimientos se llama Smile.

_A mi me gusta-_respondió Smile.

_¿Qué?! Desde cuando ves Zack y Cody?! –_Pregunto o exclamo London.-_Ese personaje es idiota, es una burra y tonta. Y yo soy alguien decente y capacitada para hacer algo lógico. _

Siempre es así?-le pregunte a Smile.

_Siempre-_susurro Smile

-Bella?-pregunto una voz aterciopelada.

_Oh oh!-_dijeron London y Smile

_Que no me llames así!-_

Callate!

-Eh?- pregunte, necesitaba tiempo.

Genial! Ahora pensara que estoy loca.

_Pues, si lo estas-_dijo London

Callate!.

_Chicas-_llamo Smile.

_Si?-_Si?-preguntamos London y yo.

_EWARD TE TOMO DE LA MANO!-_grito Smile.

-_¿Qué?!-_¿Qué?!-exclamamos al mismo tiempo London y yo.

-¿Bella?-pregunto Edward preocupado.  
-Si-  
-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto. O por dios! Si me tomo de las manos!  
-Si-  
-Entonces?-pregunto Edward  
-Entonces creo que ahí que volver-dije quitando la mano de mi.

_No seas tonta. Agárrale la mano! Ciento un vacio en ti-_dijo Smile.

-Ok-accedió.-Pero tenemos que hablar de esto luego.

_Oh oh!-_dijeron London y Smile

_Yo me voy! Cuando el esta cerca no puedo pensar bien-_dijo London.

_Yo te digo que sigas a tu corazón. Y surte con la fiesta. ESPERAME LONDON-_grito Smile.

.

.

.

La fiesta fue… Hay! No se como decir, fue divertida-gracias a Alice-pero fue tensa-gracias a Edward y a mi-.

Los Denali se fueron.

Suspire-Al fin!-dije levantando los brazos.  
-Hay! Hermanita-dijo Emmett entre burla  
-Estoy cansada, me voy a dormir-dije. Todos me miraron como que tengo 3 cabezas, excepto Jasper y Emmett-¿Qué?-dije mirando a todos.  
-Emmm…los vampiros no duermen-dijo Carlisle  
-Es una larga historia. Mañana se las cuento, ahora a dormir-dije. Fui hacia las escaleras. Pero me tope con alguien.  
-¿No será para que tu y yo no hablemos?-pregunto Edward cerca de mi oído.  
-No o que? ¿Quieres verme dormir para que veas que es verdad?-bromee  
-De acuerdo-dicho eso me agarro la mano y me subió a mi cuarto.

_Oh Oh!-_dijo London y Smile.

AYUDA!-grite. Pero nadie me respondió-Idiotas-susurre.

_Te escuche!-_dijeron London y Smile.

…

**Muchas gracias a los que leen mi historia. Y también quiero decirles que intentare hacerlo mas largo… gracias a ellos:**

**-****eddieIlove**

**-****isa Kathe**

**-maleja twihard**

**-Guest**

**Yo también se como se siente cuando un FF no actualiza. Esto es por ustedes, gracias. **


	6. ¡¡¡Me siento Violada!

Capitulo 5

**POV-BELLA**

Ya en mi cuarto se puso tenso las cosas.

-Me voy a bañar- Sin esperar respuesta, fui a mi closet y agarre algo sencillo y atractivo para hacerlo sufrir. Me fui al baño, puse candado para que el no entrara y me desvestí, me meti a la ducha.

El agua caliente me ayudaba a relajar los muslos tensos del día de hoy, Salí de la bañera y me seque con la toalla y me puse mi "piyama" o lo que se pueda decir de unos shorts cortos luciendo mis largas y musculas piernas e cadera; una remera blanca, luciendo mi sujetador negro (que por cierto combinaba con mi otra ropa interior). Mi cabello húmedo y descalza, y así Salí del baño.

Edward casi se le sale los ojos, me examinaba desde arriba abajo.

-¿Quieres una foto?- le dije sensualmente, haciendo que jadeara-Creo que eso es un si, mañana te la doy-le guiñe el ojo. Con eso me fui a mi cama y me acosté, palmee mi cama en significado que venga con migo. El hizo lo que le pedí, mirándome fijamente. En eso mi celular sonó, lo tome y era un mensaje de Alice.

**No seas tan mal con el, Bella-Alice **

Le respondí:

**Es lo que quiero lograr-Bella**

Inmediatamente me contesto:

**¡Créeme! Lo consiguieras-Alice**

**¡Genial! Me tengo que ir. Tengo que tratar a un futuro masoquista-Bella**

**Si como no, ¡YA ES UN MASOQUISTA! Justo en este momento-Alice**

**Perfecto, Adiós-Bella**

Apague mi celular para que no me molestaran. Me voltee quedando mi trasero en la polla de Edward y ¡Ah! Ya esta hinchada. A los pocos minutos me quede dormida…

_Me encontraba en una cama, desnuda. El cuarto es todo escuro, lo único alumbrado es la maldita cama. De repente siento alguien encima de mi y miro y es…pero no podría ver bien, solo veía su pecho perfecto…alto! …¡ESTA DESNUDO! … y lo supe por su bulto ahí abajo, un segundo después es me esta tocando la piel descubierta pero tiernamente. Y me dice:- Eres hermosa-con esa voz aterciopelada. _

Sentí algo o alguien encima de mí. Abrí mis ojos y me sorprendí lo que vi…

-¡ME SIENTO VIOLADA!-

…

**CONTINUARA…**

Jajajjaja xD me encanta este capitulo, lastima que sea corto… bueno aquí esta espero que les guste …


End file.
